The overall goal for the entire project is to determine whether there are psychological mediating factors that contribute to the aggregation of high blood pressure within families. This goal involved the study of hypertensive and normotensive parents, and their children. It will be determined whether parent-child interactions and family behaviors of hypertensive parents are related to personality characteristics which are correlated with high blood pressure. Blood pressure level and reactivity will be studied in hypertensive and normotensive parents and their children.